warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AuriBear
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:AuriBear page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hiddensun (Talk) 06:26, July 8, 2010 Re: Oh the sidebar there is a link saying 'create a new article'. You click it and put teh name of your article and start editing. You can makes series, there are a few templates like the one in Fading Peace at the top where it says previos and stuff. you can make blogs about them like updates and advertise them of your user page like many users. If you need any more help, I'll be happy yo help again :) There are also many great stories that memebers have made so don't forget to check them out. There is also a Sonfic series that lots of memebers are joining. You can also join if you want Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆ 18:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Questions on your Userpage Hey, AuriBear. I saw your userpage and the questions, and I felt obliged to answer them. Hiddensun (also known as Sunny) answered the first one. You don't have to write the whole thing, I have a whole bunch of half-finished ones. Update it as often as you can. But try to do it a lot, or it'll probably be donated, or given, to another user who wants it. Fact of life. If you want to become an apprentice and learn more about the wiki, we're starting up the Clans. Go here to learn more information. I'm always open for questions, but Hiddensun is the admin. (I used to be, then stuff happened and I was overthrown by the other admin in her anger. xD) Anyway, glad I could help! [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forest ]] talk blog 15:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Glad I coudl help :) and thanks Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆' 17:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Given to someone else, as in, they want it. We have a special page somewhere for stories that the writer doesn't want anymore. I forgot the name, I'll have to ask Sunny. xD But there are stories here that haven't been updated in a while, because the authors aren't around, so we put 'em up for adoption. First come, first serve, and you usually can't get it back. But good idea, pre-planning it. I usually never do, because I'm bad at it. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|' Foreststar ]] talk blog 12:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) If it's not too much trouble... hey, I saw your userpage. Could you please, if you have time and stuff, draw me a cat? That would be really nice of you. I'll understar if you can't- i mean you don't even know me- but it would make me really happy if you could. Thx!--Misty-awesome-sun 00:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, don't worry. If it gets to be WAY too long and people are loving it, well, it'll be donated. And if someone wants to create an article with the exact same title and they find your page and it hasn't been used for a long time, they'll want it and put a request. But don't worry. The only stories being donated right now are ones that haven't been updated for, like, a year or two, or ones that nobody wants. You'll be fine, I think, if you keep coming on. :) [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 01:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) okay, yeah. Could you draw a grey cat with friendly yellow eyes and a shortish tail?--Misty-awesome-sun 11:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely no problem whatsoever. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 12:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Hello there! I'm Tawnypelltover! (You can call me Tawny, Tawnystar, Tpl, whatever you like!) Well, nice to meet you! So, yeah, umm, yeah........................... Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 05:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good. Hey, I like your cat drawings on your user page, and could you draw me one? Kinda like the first one, the random colored one? Don't make it the same color, but make it like magical and rainbow colors. XPPPP Thanks! Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 06:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Colors for the cat: Purple, lime green, blue, and pink. Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 06:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! And I G2G for the night. I'll see you tomorrow! BYE BYE!!! XDDDDDDD Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 06:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if I have to go yet, so I might be able to stay on :P Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 06:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It's totally fine, I've grown to like it, actually. As long as you don't steal his description, story, and awesomeness, I'm cool. xD jk. You can steal his awesomeness, Forestheart has enough to go around. Your userpage is TOTAL awesomeness! And I love those cats, and I would get you to do Forestheart but it's closed. :( Whatever, I'll attack you when it's open. xD I'm so nice. A note: get a signature. xD Lucky me I knew it was you. If you need help with that, go ahead and ask. All I'm doing at the moment is writing, and since my entire summer is RUINED because of the scar on my neck, I won't be doing much for a while. :) [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 17:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, for now, it can just be something like Auribear while you get the hang of things. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 20:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'm still on! XDDDDD Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 03:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Good, but hey, I G2G for the night. See you tomorrow! XP Tawnypelltover-I'm finding my own way (Talk) 03:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) bonjour Auribear 05:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Kitty kitty cat Or whatever the subject was, I always forget instantly. xD Aww, thanks! I have to think. (And read Tides, I'm behind because I've had lots of work to do... xD) But, Forestheart (star, paw, kit...) is a dark gray tom with forest-green eyes (that's why he was named) and a little tuft of fur on his head (yes, I love the tuft. xD). So... yeah. I'll get back to you soon, I usually have random ideas for kits as soon as I see the parents. xD So, brb. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 12:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I got it. *bows dramatically* Gustkit is a pale gray tom with amber eyes. *bows dramatically again* Anything else? [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 13:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I made Gustkit up myself, but that was luck. There's a list somewhere on here or the canon warriors wiki, which I don't understand how it's so "entertaining" because there's nothing interesting but drawing everyone. xD But I'll find the list, and when I do I'll copy the coding and put it on here. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 12:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) OKAY. I got the list, and put it on here... because on here I always forget who else took it. xD Anyway, go to my user page and look under "front page special!" (things that I don't feel like putting on the other menu, because then I'll have to change it on everything else) at the top. Then it's the list of names... it doesn't look as nice as Insaneular's on the warriors wiki, but, hey, we'll have to live until I figure it out. Enjoy! [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 12:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) xD No prob. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 20:01, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: lol. It's ok, if you didn't know they will restore your story. :) The story stop is a project that lasts 1-2 weeks, the goal being to fix grammer and spelling issues on storties as well as put on ratings and fan fiction tags. And delete any uneeded pages. No one can make any new pages during that time, it just causes a lot of confusion. It's really annoying and not much fun, but it does serve a purpose. If you have any more questions, you can let me know. I have to go now, but I'll be bck tommorrow. :D BTW, I LOVE Tides! :DD BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 02:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Auri! I'm Icestorm, and I'm wondering if we can be friends? If we can, that's great! [[User:Icestorm123|♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 02:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol. xD. You can call me Ice, Icy, Iceh, or Icestorm. Any one you like. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 02:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Was' Up? Hey Auribear! You already know me, but just saying hi! TPL 02:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good, you? TPL 02:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL TPL 03:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Since it would be HER birthday, you would probably be holding the dog outside LOL TPL 03:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) OOOOOHHHH, then I don't really have a clue LOL. Hey, do you know what Sillybands are? TPL 03:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Hi there! I'm Wishbird, and I'm new here. Glad to meet ya! What up it's Wishbird 03:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Auri! XDDD What up it's Wishbird 04:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) lol, sorry, i had to go. But from earlier, this is the third story stop....um...nothing else besides that. xD And no problem, Tides is like, the best idea EVER. I can't wait to read more! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 13:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: xD Lol, I'm good, you? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 13:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) They are these rubberbands that look like animals, or instruments, and stuff like that. TPL 18:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiya, Auri! 'Ssup? [[User:Forestpaw13|' Forestheart ]] talk blog 19:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) YeahNTED SILLYBANDS. They smell like bubblegum :PPP TPL 19:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Well- my brother keeps snapping (he just learned how, at age 12. seriously?), and it's annoying. I want to send him to the Dark Forest or something. My mom is yelling at him to stop, and yelling at him to clean up, and yelling at him to put away something, and I'm just sitting at the computer hoping that I'm not in trouble for something small. But both of them just left for a bit, so I'm seeing what's up and who's on, and when mom leaves again for work, I'll be on here a bit longer. xD On a brighter note- I am LOVING Tides. It's fantastical. [[User:Forestpaw13| Forestheart ]] talk blog 13:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No, when you take them off your wrist, they form into a certain shape. Like, there are different kinds of packs, like diva pack, rockband pack, dog pack, cat pack, random shapes pack, and stuff like that. It should say on the top of the package what the kinds are , or if there are pictures on the front of the pack, then it might show you what is in it, but yeah. They're really cool. Also, they can be called, wacky bands, or sillybands, or shape bands, because people stole it from Sillybands :P KittenEat, sleep, and poop, the life of a kitten. 14:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) He looks like a little kitten! Aww... it's good! *big hug* Thank you! If I could draw I would make you one in return, but... I can't. So... um... I just write, instead. xDDDDD 12:00, August 6, 2010 (UTCI LUV UR USERPAGE! sorry, ramdom, butI saw it and had to say something.Check out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 16:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) really? well, it's awesomeCheck out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 19:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) It's a code. If you want I can do it, it's usually really quick. [[Standards (Series)|'''Freedom]]in the forest 22:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey. You. I. Love. Tides. OMIGOD tis so cool xD Sunset 00:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : WHOOT. I made a day xD Best thing I've made this year, other than my brother cry when he has to act-cry :P yep that was fun. But HECKZ YEAH I will read Broken :3 I'm halfway through Tides. btwwww love your art tooo. Multitalented you o_o Sunset :: xD So what's your devious plan :0 Sunset 01:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You. Are my role model. I wish my brother was a girl so that he had sleepovers :P I wonder if he's gay. Meh. I sound like a stalker -_- but I read Tigerstar's lives. NO, LEOPARDFOOT! The Dark Side's cookies were too much for her. She's become evil. :c Sunset 01:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) xD That's a cool reason :3 I wonder if Tigerstar was nice as a kit :P Sunset 02:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC)